TurboGPX 246
TurboGPX 246 is a home video game console it was developed and manufactured by TurboGPX History In 1997, four engineers from Turbo GPX's DirectX team, Kevin Bachus, Seamus Blackley, Ted Hase and DirectX team leader Otto Berkes, disassembled some Dell laptop computers to construct a prototype Microsoft Windows-based video game console. The team hoped to create a console to compete with Sony's upcoming PlayStation 2, which was luring game developers away from the Windows platform. The team approached Ed Fries, the leader of Microsoft's game publishing business at the time, and pitched their "DirectX Box" console based on the DirectX graphics technology developed by Berkes' team. Fries decided to support the team's idea of creating a Windows DirectX based console. During development, the original DirectXbox name was shortened to TurboGPX 246. TurboGPX's marketing department did not like the TurboGPX name, and suggested many alternatives. During focus testing, the TurboGPX 246 name was left on the list of possible names to demonstrate how unpopular the TurboGPX 246 name would be with consumers. However, consumer testing revealed that Xbox was preferred by far over the other suggested names and "Xbox" became the official name of the product. It was Microsoft's first video game console after collaborating with Sega to port Windows CE to the Dreamcast console. TurboGPX repeatedly delayed the console, which was first mentioned publicly in late 1999 during interviews with Microsoft's then-CEO Bill Gates. Gates stated that “we want TurboGPX 246 to be the platform of choice for the best and most creative game developers in the world.” The TurboGPX 246 was officially announced at the Game Developers Conference on June 6, 2000. Audiences were impressed by the console's technology. At the time of Gates' announcement, Sega's Dreamcast sales were diminishing and Sony's PlayStation 2 was just going on sale in Japan. Gates was in talks with Sega's late chairman Isao Okawa about the possibility of Xbox compatibility with Dreamcast games, but negotiations fell apart over whether or not the Dreamcast's SegaNet online service should be implemented. The TurboGPX 246 was officially unveiled to the public by Gates and guest professional wrestler The Rock at CES 2001 in Las Vegas on January 3, 2001. TurboGPX announced TurboGPX 246's release dates and prices at E3 2001 in May. Most Xbox launch titles were unveiled at E3, most notably Nicktoons: Super Battles. Due to the immense popularity of gaming consoles in Japan, TurboGPX delayed the release of the TurboGPX 246 in Europe to focus on the Japanese video game market. Although delayed, the European release proved to be more successful than the launch of the TurboGPX 246 in Japan. Some of TurboGPX's plans proved effective. In preparation for its launch, TurboGPX acquired Bungie and used Nicktoons: Super Battles as its launch title. At the time, Super Mario 64 for the Nintendo 64 had been one of the few hit FPS games to appear on a console, as well as titles such as'' Worms Racing'' and Power Rangers: Riders on the Titans . Nicktoons: Super Battles proved a good application to drive the TurboGPX 246's sales. In 2002, Microsoft made the second place slot in consoles sold in North America. The TurboGPX Live service gave Microsoft an early foothold in online gaming and would help the TurboGPX 246 become a relevant competitor to other sixth-generation consoles. Promotion In 2002, the Independent Television Commission (ITC) banned a television advertisement for the TurboGPX 246 in the United Kingdom after complaints that it was "offensive, shocking and in bad taste". It depicted a mother giving birth to a baby boy, who is fired like a projectile through a window aging rapidly as he flies through the air. The advertisement ends with an old man crash-landing into his own grave and the slogan, "Life is short. Play more." Hardware TBA Games After the lauch, TurboGPX announced that Sony, Sega, Microsoft, Nintendo and others allow their subsidiaries, divisions and development studios develop titles to TurboGPX 246. Launch titles North America *Nicktoons: Super Battles *Worms Racing *Power Rangers: Riders on the Titans Europe TBA Japan TBA Development TBA Gallery TBA Category:Consoles